Brandon Pierce: An Equestrian Tale
by BronyInDisguise
Summary: Like on FimFiction as well! "Everything that you think was created, everything that you thought never existed, was a lie. Nothing is ever created, only Discovered." When Brandon Pierce finds himself caught in a science test gone wrong, he is taken to a far away world, very different from his own. The experiences he has there not only change his mentally, but physically as well.
1. Chapter 1-5

**Chapter 1**

"What is taking the man so long?"

The man sat at his desk, overlooking the files that had been on his desk for quite a while. The files showed schematics, drawings, part lists. All of which shown a large circular device, what you and me would call a portal.

The man in question was dressed in a white lab coat. He was in his mid 30's and was already beginning

to show age. Stress shown evident in his eyes.

The phone rang

"Finally!" The man almost jumped at the phone on his desk.

"Dr. Abernathy"

_"Dr. Grant, have you received the schematics for the Warp Gate?"_

"I have. Everything looks to be in order. When will it be ready for testing?"

_"Very soon. Within three days"_

"Excellent. I will begin plans to meet you there"

_"Your coming here sir?"_

"Of Course, I would not want to miss out on this opportunity of a lifetime. Just think, if this works, we will be able to travel to different worlds. Just think of the possibilities!"

_"We will make sure it lives up to your expectations Sir."_

"Make sure it does. It is your jobs on the line after all. Don't fail me Dr. Abernathy."

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_*WHACK*_

"Huh, What!?"

With ruler in hand, Mr. Winters stood above me, a disapproving look on his face.

"Good morning Mister Pierce. I trust that you had a good nap."

The entire class burst into laughter. I look around the room, half asleep, as the other students laughed. It wasn't really that bad. I had gotten used to it by now.

"Sorry Mr. Winters. Had a long night."

"I hope it was a long night of studying, because that's exactly what you need. Now pay attention."

_Yeah, that's gonna happen._

Yeah, that's me. The guy who sleeps in class because he always finds an excuse to stay up late. My name is Brandon Pierce Just your typical college freshman.

Lets see, a little about myself. Well, back in grade school they used to have you write a paper on yourself and your experiences up to that point. Lets try it that way.

This is probably what it would look like.

Hi, my name is Brandon Pierce I was born in Brigham City, Utah. I have short curly hair, green eyes, and huge cheek bones. I was raised by my loving mother and father, who have taken care of me very well as far as I can tell. I never had to move away from Brigham City until recently, when I finally became old enough to move out on my own. I decided to go to Utah State University to study Computer Tech and Music Exploration. I've had a pretty standard life, compared to my fellow students. I currently live in a student housing center on campus.

My Hobbies Include:

Playing Acoustic Guitar

Video Games

Yeah, that's about it... At least, that's what I would be willing to put out there. If I were to be completely honest, the ending would look something like this.

My Hobbies Include:

Playing Acoustic Guitar

Video Games

Watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Reading MLP Fan Fiction

I've become a totally different person haven't I?

I have been a Brony for approximately 6 months now. I was sucked in due to a friend from my old school telling me to watch the first few episodes before I made any judgments about it. Well, it worked. I enjoyed the bright colors of the land of Equestria. I enjoyed the adventures that Twilight and her friends went on. Whenever I watched the show, i felt good inside.

Despite this, I have done my best to keep my like of the show a secret. I don't walk around school carrying a badge, I don't post anything online about ponies, I don't even talk to other bronies about the show. I just keep it to myself. Mainly because I knew that If anyone were to find out, my brothers would find out. And if my brothers found out... lets just say that there would be carnage.

I don't regret not telling anyone. I've been perfectly fine with keeping it to myself. It is my own little secret I plan to keep it that way.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

"Alright class, any questions?"

I look up at the board, there was so much stuff written on it that I didn't understand. Maybe I should have been keeping notes.

"Remember, there will be a test on this on Friday."

Yep, I really should have been keeping notes. I look up at the clock. Only 5 more minutes till we can leave. Just let us go early please.

"Alright, class. Before I let you go, I'd just like to remind everyone that there will be a field trip tomorrow at the Logan State Science Lab. I trust that you will all attend. It is worth 10% of your final grade."

My first thought was _Yes! a break from this boring crap._ My Second thought was _ugh, I don't want to go to a boring science lab. Were probably just gonna be looking at test tubes or something._ But, 10% was a lot, so i guess I was going.

_*Rang*_

Thank you Bell.

I pack up my things and head out the door. The smell of the Late summer air filled my lungs as I began my walk to my apartment. As I walked I weighed options in my head.

_Lets see, study for the science test, watch ponies. Study for science test... watch ponies..._

It wasn't very hard to make a decision.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

I can't believe it. I swear I just lay'd down a second ago to sleep, Now its time to wake up?!

I throw my arm in the general direction of my alarm clock and slam on the snooze button.

"How late did I stay up last night?"

I remember it now. I had found a new Pony Fan Fiction and had read the entire thing in one night. I must have only gotten a few hours of sleep.

Before I knew it, that dreaded sound came back

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep_

"I swear I'm gonna kill that alarm clock one of these days."

I slowly lift my head up, then an eternity later, I lift my myself up. Another eternity later, I get out of the bed. I was in my bedroom, a small room big enough for a bed, a drawer for my cloths, and a desk with my laptop on it. I feel my way over to the bathroom were I begin to take a shower.

"Maybe if I turn on the cold water, that will wake me up."

Long story short, don't ever turn on the cold water in the shower.

After the shower, I fumble my way downstairs were I begin to look for some kind of breakfast.

I sit there, eating my Captain Crunch, thinking over the simple fact. "Is it worth 10% of my grade to go to this thing?" Honestly, If I had had that thought when I was in my bed, I would have immediately fallen back asleep. But now, I was up, showered, and had food in me. There was no turning back now.

**Chapter 2**

"Come along class, we have much to see"

_This.. is not worth 10%._

We were inside the Logan State Science Center, walking down a hallway with several doors, all closed, with signs on them depicting what went on in those places. It might have been pretty entertaining to watch the experiments, but, of course, were we not allowed inside the rooms. This, coped with the fact that out guide was the most undertone, tired, and incredibly boring person to ever wear the title of Doctor made it unbearable and I was already tired from not getting much sleep.

The only thing that caught my eye during the tour was a certain door. It was colored white with big bold letter written above it. "**Top Secret**".

"Excuse me, sir." I said to the guide.

"Hmm"

"What goes on in that room?" I said, pointing to the door.

"Can't you read, its top secret fella, meaning you don't need to know."

_Well, it was worth a shot_.

After what seemed like an eternity, we were brought into what looked like a viewing room. There were chairs lined up in front of a projection screen.

_A Movie? Hmm, maybe this won't be so bad._

We all took our seats and the movie began.

First off, it was a complete insult to call this... thing a movie. It was one of those science shows, talking about the process that a micro-thingamajig splits into other things and such. I didn't know, I was too busy keeping myself awake to pay attention. How long is this movie gonna take? I'm about to pass out here.

Then Mr. Winters spoke up. "This movie will last for the next two hours, so get comfortable."

He was met with a resounding groan from his class.

_Yeah, I'm not staying awake just to watch this and be bored._

I excuse myself from the group, and began to walk toward the door. I half expected Mr. Winters to say something, but he just kept watching the movie. _How in the world is he interested in this? _I thought.

I begin to walk the halls, looking for someplace that no one would notice if I were to crash for an hour. I then noticed a certain door. There were no words written on it so it wasn't an office or a lab. I opened the door to find a small room with a mop, broom, and several different kinds of cleaning equipment.

"Janitors closet, huh. That'll do." I say to myself.

Making sure no one was watching, I crept in and closed the door behind me. I look around the small room, noticing a small area behind on of the shelves of cleaning detergent. It looked big enough for me to lay down in. I fold myself into the area. A tight squeeze, but better than nothing. I situate myself until I was as comfortable as I was gonna get.

_I'll just get an hour or so of sleep, just enough to get me through the rest of this dang trip._

I close my eyes, and, almost immediately, fall asleep.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I dreamed about Equestria again. I dreamed about how life would be if I were a Pegasus pony, flying through the air with not a care in the world. I flew over the land, waving to the other ponies as I passed. I felt as though I could take on the world. I felt incredibly happy. I mean, what brony would not feel happy living there. Not everyone would like to admit it, but all bronies have had the thought or dream of living there. With the magic, the joy, the adventures, the colors, its all so appealing. It's all... so... real...

My eyes darted open.

_Dang it! Another Dream_.

Honestly, I didn't really know what I was expecting. It's just a cartoon show. Nothing more. Its not real, it was created by a company to sell toys to people.

Then why do those dreams seem so real?

_Wait... what time is it?!_

I quickly grab my phone and turn it on.

_Oh, no..._

We had arrived at the Facility at 9:00 that morning. The tour had taken until 10:30, and we were going to leave at noon.

It was 4:00.

_I was asleep for 5 hours!_

Darting to my feet, I think over what I was going to do. Everyone is long gone now. I'm technically not supposed to be in this part of the facility. If I get caught, I could get charged for trespassing. Ohh, this isn't good.

Okay, Okay, calm down. All you've gotta do is sneak out of here. That shouldn't be to hard right?

I collect myself, turn the handle to the janitors closet, and slowly open the door.

**Chapter 3**

The hallway was clear, no sign of anyone. The halls were lit only by the windows from the other rooms.

_Is this place closed already?_

I begin to sneak down the hall that we had come from during the tour. I was a lot more awake now, with the combination of intense fear, and 5 hours of sleep. I continue to sneak thought the halls. Checking every one of them before I advanced.

_So Far So good, I'm almost our of here._

Footsteps.

I froze in place, my heart pounding in my chest. What do I do? I can't get caught! I've gotta hide! The footsteps were getting louder and I could now hear men talking. They were getting closer.

I turn to my left to find the Top Secret door. At this point, I had no other options. There were no others doors nearby. I go for the handle, praying that the door would be open. I turn the handle. The door opened.

_Thank you, Thank you!_

I rush into the room, quickly but silently closing the door behind me. Hopefully, they will just walk on by. They're probably just guards patrolling the halls before locking up.

It was then that I finally noticed the room itself. It was about the size of an average lab, looked about the same to. Although there was one key difference. Sitting near the wall to the far side of the room was a large, circular machine. It was made out of what seemed like stainless steel, shaped into a large, doughnut like shape. There were large amounts of blinking lights around it, seeming to fill the room with light. To the left of the machine was what looked like a control panel. It was covered in button and switches that were beyond my understanding.

"Wow... This is awesome!" I said to myself. "Is this some kind of transporter? I didn't know that this was possible."

The door began to open.

_Crap!_

I quickly hid behind the machine. Those two men had come in here. Here, out of all the others rooms in the lab, they had to choose the one that I was hiding in! Thankfully, they hadn't noticed me because they seemed to carry on their conversation.

"I assure you Dr. Grant that the Warp Gate is now in working condition. It has taken us months, but were believe that we have found the problem."

Another man, his voice a lot deeper, spoke

"You better hope this works Abernathy. The government has spend hundreds of thousands getting all the necessary parts for your machine, and even more to keep it hidden from everyone. This is your last chance, Doctor. If it doesn't work now, mi shutting this down."

"You need not worry sir, In positive that this will be a tremendous success."

The voices began to drift toward the control panel. They were about to turn the machine on!

_How in the actual heck am I gonna get out of here now? I'm trapped! Wait... did they say "Warp Gate"?_

"Sir, you might want to put these on." Goggles were exchanged between the two of them.

"Alright, lets see if this has been a worthy investment." the deeper voice said.

"Commencing start up in 5. 4. 3."

_Ahh, crap what do I do?_

"2. 1."

_I'm screwed_

The machine then roared to life. I could hear parts touring inside of it. Electricity roared though as more and more sound began to generate from its core. Then, a bright flash. The sound dissipated, replaced with a low hum of energy.

"Hah! Its Works!" yelled Dr. Grant "Abernathy, you Genius, It actually works!"

"Like I said sir, we have made sure that the device is in perfect condi.."

Then, without warning, something inside the machine exploded.

"Oh no" said the doctor.

"What do you mean Oh No?"

The machine began to rumble and a buzzing noise could be heard.

"Something inside has malfunctioned!" said the doctor

"Well then turn it off!"

"I can't it's not responding! The world changer is going crazy!"

_Nows my Chance! If I don't leave now, I'm dead!_

I jump from my hiding spot and run for the door!

"Get Down!"

I Turn to face the machine. The machines light grew, the purple vortex expanded, the noise grew. Then... it exploded. The vortex shot out of the crumbling machine like a cannon... and I was right in its path.

I shield my eyes in a hopeless attempt to block the coming blast. I stood there, frozen in place, the world seeming to slow down to a crawl. _This is it_ I thought. _This is how I die. _

I stood there for what felt like forever, waiting for the intense pain of death. I waited... and waited... and waited.

_Wheres the pain? Am I dead?_

For some reason, I felt... weightless. Like I was inside a pool. I didn't feel anything. The air around me just felt... different.

I slowly open my eyes. What I saw... was both terrifying, and beautiful.

I was... floating... in what look like a ever expansive purple void.

_I've got to be dead. This can't be real. Where am I?_

I quickly turn around to see what remained. There, a few feet away from me, were bits and pieces of the machine that had exploded. Flying through the space, like they were in orbit.

_Was I sucked through the vortex?_

I immediately thought it was a stupid question. Of course I was. How else could I have ended up here.

_Well... now what do I do?_

Then, it was like gravity was switched back on.

I was falling. Falling through endless space. I didn't scream, either because I didn't know where I was falling, or because of intense fear. What was happening? How in the world could this be happening? There is no way that this could possibly be happening! I've got to still be dreaming! That's it! I'm still in that closet, sleeping like a baby. I'll wake up soon and this nightmare will be all over!

Directly below me, something was happening. What I can only describe as another vortex. And I was heading right for it. I could see... light! A brilliant blue sky! Outside! The way out of this place!

I kept falling, drawing closer and closer to the unknown vortex. This is my only chance of getting out and I was going to take it, no matter where it led me.

**Chapter 4**

Dr. Abernathy watched as the machine he'd worked on for so long began to crumble before him. There was no way he could save it. It was going to explode.

"Get Down!" he yelled, shoving Dr. Grant down to the floor. In the instant he did so, he saw someone else in the room with him. A young man had been hiding behind the machine and was making a run for it.

Abernathy went to speak, to tell the boy to get behind something. But before he could... disaster. The portal exploded before his eyes. The vortex shot out from it, and Abernathy watched as it completely enveloped the young man, sending him into whatever place the world changer had selected before the catastrophe.

Minutes past and the dust began to settle around the shattered lab. Dr. Abernathy, with fear in his eyes, slowly looked around what remained. The portal was destroyed, a pile of steel and ash. The room was blackened, covered in the remains of the Vortex. Worst of all, the boy they Abernathy saw was now nowhere to be seen.

Abernathy didn't know what to think. So much was going through his mind. His last chance in becoming the greatest scientist the ever lived was gone. Worse, he may have just killed a poor young man. How did he get in here in the first place? This was supposed to be top secret.

That didn't matter. What mattered here was that he had unwillingly sent someone into a completely different world. He didn't want this. He wanted his invention to help people. Not condemn them. There was only one way.

He had to find the boy. He had to bring him back.

"ABERNATHY!"

Abernathy turned toward the voice, only to be met with the face of a very angry Dr. Grant. His face was completely red, it seemed as though steam could come out of his ears at any moment.

"Sir, something has happened. There was a boy, and.."

"Do I look like I care?! You said that this... thing... would be in working condition! Now look at it, it's a pile of scrap metal!"

Abernathy tried to reason with him. "Sir please, listen to me. We have to help him!"

Grant didn't seem to listen. "All of the money that we gave you to make this! Gone! This is the last straw Dr. Abernathy!"

"No, please sir, You don't understa.."

"I completely understand. Your a failure Doctor. We put our trust in your skills and you've failed us! Your Fired!"

Abernathy was stunned.

"Sir... we have to help him."

Dr. Grant seemed to stare into his soul

"Help...Who..."

**Chapter 5**

The vortex drew closer and closer with every passing second. I braced myself for what lied ahead. Wherever this is taking me, it sure is a lot better than here. Closer... closer...

_Three...Two...One..._

I Shot out of the vortex like a bullet into the clear blue sky. The air immediately changed. It felt a lot warmer. Though I couldn't really check for sure due to me still falling. In fact, I felt as though I was falling... forwards.

I looked down.

I was miles above the ground below

_No! NOOO!_

More falling. This time, towards the ground. Now, I began to scream. Due to the turbulence around me, I didn't get too far with it. I was only able to get out a few screams before my throat closed up. I was falling a lot faster now. The ground getting closer and closer.

_OK... THIS... is how I die._

It was a strange thought. After what had just happened, with the near death experience, I was going to die anyway. I guess whatever luck I had when I first started had finally run out. I began to think of my family. They will have no idea what happened. to me. I don't think that whoever was running that machine saw me. They will think that I just... vanished. Never to be seen again. The thought just killed me. Maybe they will discover my body, recognize it as me, and bring it to them. Ohh, who am I kidding, at this height, my body will be completely unrecognizable. I will just be a lump of broken bones and flesh. The thought made me gag on the inside.

I watched though squinted, tear struck eyes and the ground grew ever closer. From what I could see, I was gonna fall into a field of trees, with a big red bard directly north of them.

_My body's gonna be found by a farmer!? This is just PERFECT!_

_BAM_

I was suddenly grabbed by... something... in the sky. I could feel something underneath my arms, trying to lift me up, but whatever It was behind me, I could tell that they was struggling.

"Man, your heavier than you look!"

That voice... It sounded familiar. Someone was trying to save me. How did they know I was falling in the first place. Its not like I announced my presence. I tried to look back at who was helping me, but I was still frozen in fear. All that I could see was... two... things under my arms. They were a light blue, cyan really. They looked like arms, but they didn't have hands. Just what looked like...

Hooves

"Yeah, There no way I'm lifting ya."

There was a pause.

"That hay bale looks soft enough."

_Wait? WHAT!_

I was dropped.

Arms flailing, I began to scream again! This time, when I looked down, instead of a forest of trees, there was a large stack of hay in my path. It wasn't long before I was about to hit. I braced for impact. Going into a fetal position.

_THUD_


	2. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I lay'd there for what felt like hours. My mind was racing; my breath came in short gasps. I had landed in a large pile of hay. Above me was a large hole that I had apparently made leading up to the surface.

My body was frozen in place with fear. Something, no, someone, had just saved my life. I have just had two near death experiences in the past 5 minutes. I should be dead right now... Why am I not dead right now?

As I began to calm down, I thought about who had rescued me. My mind was coming up with a mental picture, but it was too bizarre to believe. I'm not sure who it is.

No, I do know who it is! The problem is is that my mind can't comprehend it. Caught in mid-air, cyan colored, hooves, the voice. It all pointed to one thing.

_No... It can't be. She's not real. She's not..._

"Hey! You alright in there?"

I jumped. It was that voice again. Her voice.

"Hello? Are you OK?" said the voice.

There was only one way to find out for sure who this was.

"Ye-yeah. I- I'm fine." I was still gasping for air and the words were hard to say.

"Oh, good. I thought you had passed out for a second there."

She then poked her head through the hole I had made.

My heart almost stopped.

There she was. The rainbow-haired, cyan colored pony. Rainbow Dash.

_I...__I've got to be dreaming still. This is not happening. Why haven't I woken up yet?!_

She was looking at me with those large, black eyes with the violet rims around them. All she did was stare at me for what seemed like an hour.

"What are you anyway?" she asked.

Just then. Another voice called from the distance.

"Rainbow Dash! What in Tar-nation are you doing over there?"

_Is that who I think it is?_

"Oh, Coming!" She turned back to me "One second. Don't move."

Then, as quickly as she had come, she darted away.

I just sat there, wide eyed and confused. Is this actually happening? I began to hear voices coming from outside the hay bale. It sounded like Rainbow talking to some other person, er, pony I guess. I tried to hold my breath to listen, but that didn't turn out to well. I was still breathing heavily from what had just happened. I could make out a few things that were being said.

"...you throw somepony in my hay-bale?

"I didn't throw him, I saved him from falling."

"Then, how did he get up there in the first place?"

They were talking about me. Of course they were, it's probably not every day that you see someone appear out of the sky. Especially not here. In... Equestria...

The reality of it all sank in. If that was Rainbow Dash, then... that machine thing must have taken me to... Equestria. I tried to reason the opposite, but I just couldn't. How else would Rainbow Dash be here, talking to...

"Darlin, you alright in there?"

Applejack. It was Applejack, I remember the voice from the show.

"Uhh, ya, I think im alright." I responded.

"Well then, do you think you can find your way out of my hay-bale Sugercube?"

_Yep, that's definitely Applejack._

"Sure. Just... Give me a second."

I tried moving my arms and legs. They were a little bruised, but other than that, I felt fine. Situating myself into a better position, I began to dig my way back up the hay-bale. During this process, I continued to listen to what they were saying.

"He sounds like a nice pony." Applejack said.

"Ugh, I'm not quite sure if he's a pony." Rainbow said.

"Oh, he isn't? Then what is he?"

"Um... I don't know."

"What do ya mean you don't know?"

"I mean I've never seen someone like him before."

"Well, were bout to find out."

I made my way up to the top, and tried to climb out of the hole. At that moment, the hay slipped out from underneath me, when made me fall forward. I hit the side of the hole, which in turn gave way. It was then that I began rolling down the side of the hay-bale. I rolled down around 6 feet of hay before hitting a bump and falling the rest of the way.

I landed on my stomach, face down in the dirt. The impact knocked the wind out of me. I lay'd there for a few seconds, coughing and trying to catch my breath.

"You OK there?"

I look forward to see four yellow hooves right in front of me. I turn my attention upwards to find the face of Applejack staring down at me with a worried expression.

"That was quite a tumble you had there. You need some help?"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There, standing right in front of me, was a pony that I thought only existed in a cartoon show. Behind her stood Rainbow Dash, staring at me through curious eyes. I just lay'd there, staring what I thought up until now, was not real.

"What exactly are you staring at hun?"

I then realized what I was doing.

"Oh, uh, nothing mam. Sorry about that." I said. I made my way back onto my feet and began to brush the dirt off of my cloths, if not a little bit nervously.

"O darling, your arm!" Applejack exclaimed.

I quickly looked down at my arm. I could see why she reacted like that. There was a substantial cut on my left forearm, right underneath my hand. There was a good amount of blood coming from it. _Wow, _I thought, _I didn't even feel it. Well, I guess when you were as __traumatized__ as I was, you don't notice little things like that._

"Oh, it's nothing." I said, covering the area with my other hand.

"I'm no doctor, but I've seen my fair share of cuts, and that, my friend, is a pretty big one." Applejack then gestured with her head the other direction. "Come on, let's get you patched up."

"It's nothing, really." It tried to shrug it off, but with the large amount of adrenaline gone, I was really beginning to feel the cut. I winced as I tried to touch it.

"It sure don't look like nothin, now come on." Applejack said.

With that, we began to walk toward what looked like a wooden house on the horizon. As I passed Rainbow, she walked by my side. She continued to look at my curiously, her first question still on her mind.

I had no idea what had just happened, but it seems like my life has taken a turn. Whether it's for good or worse, I had yet to see.


	3. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We soon arrived at the Wooden House in question. The outside looked like a normal cabin, one that looked very familiar to a cabins from my world. There were what looked like stalls on the outside, I'm guessing for showing off apple product.

Applejack was the first to walk inside. "Come on in you two and get comfortable. I'll go fetch some supplies."

I walked into the cabin. The first thing I noticed was that the room we in looked like a normal living room. All the furnishing included: coffee tables, a cozy looking fireplace, a large rug on the floor, a couch, along with other normal things.

_If I hadn't known that this was Applejacks place, I would think that this was a normal human cabin._

"Macintosh! We've got a visitor with a nasty scrape. Go fetch some water for him would ya?" Applejack yelled.

"Eeyyup." I heard from another place in the house.

I sat down on one of the wooden chairs surrounding the walls. Rainbow sat down to the left of me, on one of the couches. She continued to look at me like I was the strangest thing she'd ever seen, well, to be exact; I probably was the weirdest thing ever. A human, in a world covered in ponies. I was probably an Alien to them.

"Can I help you?" I asked her finally.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare. You're just… strange."

_That's a nice way to put it I suppose._

"Yeah, I guess I probably am." I sat there for a second, thinking. "Hey. I never got to say thank you. You saved my life back there."

"Oh, don't mention it, Weirdo. Just remember that you owe me." She said smiling with her eyes narrowed.

"I'll…. Keep that in mind."

Just then, Applejack with another, much larger pony came into the room carrying satchels on his back. They unloaded them on a nearby coffee table. Out came some bandaging, a bucket of water, some cloth, and what looked like some kind of disinfectant.

"Alrighty lets clean this wound. Big, this is… ugh… what's your name Sugercube?" Asked Applejack.

"Um… Brandon. Brandon Pierce."

"Well nice to meet you Brandon Pierce, My names Applejack. My family and I run this place here. We call it Sweet Apple Acres." She turned toward Rainbow. "You've already met Rainbow Dash." Rainbow makes a flexing pose.

"I'm part of the weather team. Our job is to keep the skies in check and let rain go where it needs to. It's a pretty boring job, but I make it awesome!" She said. _For a second, I thought she was going to say 20% cooler. I guess that was just a meme._

"Anyway", Applejack began, "This here is my big brother, Big Mackintosh.

Big Macintosh seem to give no signs of fear or confusion from seeing me. He just gave a neutral look.

"Nice to meet ya." He said.

"Now, if the introductions are done, we have a wound to clean." Applejack came forward with the bucket of water and set it on the coffee table. "Go ahead and wash off the blood. Then we'll apply the disinfectant."

I do as I'm told, first washing the area and then thoroughly applying the gooey paste. It burned a lot but I did my best to hide the pain.

"Alrighty, now all we gotta do is apply the bandaging." She took the end of the bandage in her mouth and began to come toward me.

_Wait, she's not gonna put her mouth on my wound is she? I can't let her do that!_

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What is it?" Asked Rainbow behind me.

"I can do it, don't worry." With those words, I swore I saw a look of relief in Applejacks eyes. She set the bandaging back down on the table. I took it off the table and began to place it myself.

As I applied the bandaging, the other ponies watched with what looked like envy. _What are they staring at?_ I thought. _I'm just putting bandaging on my arm._ Then I remembered. Applying this stuff took a lot of finger work. Ponies don't have fingers. They were probably amazed at how easy it was for me.

"Wow," Applejack exclaimed, "Them fingers sure are useful arnt they?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

I did my best to wrap the bandaging as tight as I could. As far as I could tell, I did a pretty good job. It held in place and, in my opinion, it looked pretty cool.

"Alright, I think its done. " I said.

It was at that moment that my stomach rumbled.

I froze in place, embarresed. _Could that have been any louder?! Come on!_

Applejack smiled. "Sounds to me like your starvin." She said. "Well, you couldent have landed in a better place. What would you like?"

She was offering me food. I couldn't believe the kindness of these ponies. I have literally fallen out of the sky no more than 30 minutes ago and I was being taken care of and fed.

"You really don't have to do that Applejack. Im fine, really." My stomach took that moment to contradict me.

"Of course I do, Sugercube. I'm not about to let a guest go hungry." Applejack said.

"Well, ok I guess. What do you have?" I didn't like how I was having to take food from them, but, i guess this was a farm after all.

"Everythin apple you can think of! Take your pick!"

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

I sat there, patting my stomach, a empty plate that used to contain apple pie by my side. The others did the around the same thing. We all sat around her kitchen table, with a empty pie tin in the center.

"That was so good." I said.

"Thank you." said Applejack, "We take pride in our Apple Pies. It's an Apple Family recipe."

"Well, thank you for sharing it with me." I said thankfully.

I got up and started gathering the plates around the table. It was a habit that I had developed over my life. No matter where I was, I would always help put dishes away.

"Well, how mighty kind of ya!" Applejack said. She handed me her plate using her hoof. I noticed something then. _How are they able to hold things with their hoof like that? _It was something that I had always wondered as I watched the show. I thought about asking them, but I decided against it, thinking that it wouldn't be very kind to ask.

I placed the dishes in the sink over in the corner. As I returned I noticed Rainbow and Apple were talking to one another in hushed tones, glancing at me a few times. A few times Rainbow would seem to ask her a question and Applejack would glare at her, telling her no. I pretended that I didn't notice and sat back down next to them at the table. Big had left before the pie was served. He had said that there was a lot of work to be done today and that Applejack could keep us entertained.

As I sat down, the two of them became silent, staring at me.

"So," I started, "I'm guessing that you have some questions for me right?"

The two of them looked at each other, in mock confustion.

"None that I can think of." Applejack said. "Rainbow?"

"Actually…" As Rainbow spoke, Applejack elbowed her in the side. "Ow... ugh, no, no questions at all." Rainbow glared at Applejack as she rubbed her side with her hoof.

I knew what question she wanted to ask me. She wanted to know who, or really, what I was. I was an alien in their world. There are no humans in Equestria as far as I could tell.

"It's alright, I'm just fine with you asking questions." I said. "I know I would if I were you."

Rainbow expectantly looked at Applejack, who seemed to sigh in defeat.

"Rainbow wants to know..." Before Applejack could continue, Rainbow busted out.

"What are you?!" She was met with another sharp jab from Applejack. Rainbow winced at the blow and glared back at her friend.

"Sorry Sugercube. Rainbow can be a little…. Careless at times." Applejack said.

"I'm not careless." Rainbow said as she rubbed her side again. "You're wondering the same thing too."

"What Rainbow is trying to say," Applejack began as she glared at Rainbow, "Were not quite sure what kind a species you are."

"Yeah," Rainbow began, "I mean, you're not a pony, obviously. You don't look like a dragon either. No scales or tail. And you wouldn't be much of a gryphon without wings." She spread her own wings to show what she meant. "So…. What exactly are you?"

The question hung in the air. _Well, _I thought, _I don't really see any harm telling them._

"Well I…"

There was a knock on the door. A muffled voice came from behind.

"Applejack, are you there?"

_Twilight?_


	4. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The attention in the room suddenly turned toward the door.

"Oh, that must be Twi here ta pick up her order." Applejack said. "Just wait here Brandon."

Applejack then left the room.

I sat there in disbelief. _I can't believe it. I'm actually going to see Twilight Sparkle!_

If you would have asked me "Who was best pony?" First off, I would play dumb. I would deny knowing of the show and ask what they were talking about. But, if they somehow knew that I had watched the show for so long, and that I was lying, then I would answer "Twilight Sparkles Best Pony, Definitely." I mean, why not? She is not only the main character of the entire show, but she is also the smartest of the bunch. She is kind, thoughtful, always thinks things through. She has saved the town of Ponyville on more than one occasion. Best of all, she is a magical genius. She, in my opinion, was and will always be the best pony.

And now I was going to see her in person. _I swear, if I wake up now, I'm going to be ticked!_

Twilight waited on the porch, her mind wandering back to what she had read about Apple Cider. It not only is a great drink, as long as it's not fermented, but apparently it can be used for Alchemical purposes too. According to the book she had found in her library simply titled "101 Uses for the Apple." She had decided to order a couple of bottles to test out what she had read.

The door opened. There stood Applejack, a smile on her face as usual.

"Hello Applejack." Said Twilight in her usual polite manner.

"Howdy there Twi! I've got your order all ready inside. Come on in." Applejack gestured for her to enter.

Twilight stepped into the Cabin. Applejacks cabin always had that fresh smell of apples about it. But, this time, something was different. There was another, incredibly delightful smell. The smell of fresh baked apple pie.

"Mmhmm, something smells delicious." Twilight exclaimed.

"That there is the smell of the Apple family's homemade apple pie! Just baked some a while ago. " Applejack proudly announced.

"It smells Amazing." Twilight continued, "What's the occasion?"

"Nothin special, just cooking for a guest." Applejack said.

"A guest? Did I come at a bad time?" Twilight said concerned.

"Naa, your just fine Sugercube. He's just got himself a nasty scrape and we helped em out."

"Scrape? What happened?"

"Not quite sure. He just kinda… fell outa the sky." Applejack said wonderingly.

_Fell out of the sky? _Twilight thought, _that doesn't make sense. Now I'm curious._

"Do you mind if I see him?" Asked Twilight.

"I don't see why not." Applejack answered, "He's right in there. I'll go fetch your order while you say hi."

Applejack trotted down a set of stairs toward the cellar. Twilight began to trot toward the kitchen. _Fell out of the sky? _Twilight thought, _wonder what she meant by that?"_

Twilight turned the corner and looked in the kitchen to find her friend Rainbow Dash and…

_No. It can't be. _Twilight froze in fear as she looked upon what she had thought was a myth. _A….. Human?!_

**24 hours before**

Twilight sat in her home, looking through a book she had found in her library about different uses for Apples. She found a pretty amusing use that said that you could make a potion that would make someone shrink to half their size for a short period of time. _Huh, _Twilight thought, _that could come in handy I bet._

"Spike?" Twilight yelled.

"Yeah Twilight?" She heard from across the house. Spike must be in the kitchen making something for Dinner.

"Could you deliver a message to Applejack for me? I want to make an order for some Apple Cider."

"Sure thing." Spike called.

"Thanks."

Twilight replaced the book back in her library. While she did so she noticed another book. It looked to be an encyclopedia of some sort. Using her magic, Twilight took the book out and set it down so she could read the name. "Equestria's Mythical Creatures." Twilight had always wondered about them. In a world so full of magic and all sorts of creatures, it was odd to think that there were some creatures that only existed in myth.

Twilight opened the book and began so scan through the vast amount of creatures to choose from.

Table of Contents

1-3 Introductions

4-100 Land Creatures

101- 234 Air Creatures

234-300 Sea Creatures

301-305 Authors notes

Twilight flipped through the Land creature's portion, curious to what she would find. There were dozens shown, each with art, descriptions, shown sightings, and where they are known to live.

There was one part in particular, though. One chapter that seemed to be shorter than the rest. The chapter talked about a particular mythical creature, called "Human".

Twilight began to read aloud. "The human is an omnivore that is said to have lived thousands of years ago, before being driven to extinction when the first ponies arrived. The species walked on two legs and were mostly hairless. Although not much is certain about the human, the creatures were known for their ruthless nature, always fighting amongst themselves for power. "

Twilight continued to read on, learning more and more about this mysterious race. The more she read, the more she wondered about them. _How could a race fight amongst one another like that? _Twilight thought. _What was there to gain from it all?_

After Twilight had finished the section, she set the book aside. She continued to think. _Were humans really that ruthless? They couldn't have all been bad. There's good in everyone._

As she thought, a voice came from downstairs.

"Dinners ready, Twilight!"

"Oh, coming Spike!" Twilight replaced the book where she had found it and continued down the stairs.

Twilight stood there, frozen in place at what she was seeing. Her mind flashing back to the book she had read the previous evening. _Two legs and hairless (Well, except for the short hair on its head). But, it's a myth, it can't possibly be real. _Twilight remembered what the book had said. These humans were supposed to be ruthless, unable to feel emotion. But, here it was, in Applejacks house. It sat there, at her kitchen table, an excited look on its face. _Wait, why is it excited? And…. Is he pinching himself?_ Twilight thought.

Twilight began to think rationally. _Applejack and Rainbow don't seem to be afraid of it. It was ruthless it sure didn't look like it. He actually looks like a pretty nice pony, err, human really. But… what is it doing here? They are supposed to be a myth, not real in any way. _

Twilight came to a decision. _I shouldn't judge something by what I had read. I'll just talk to it; maybe it can explain why it's here._

I stood there, gazing at the purple unicorn. I pinched myself to make sure I still wasn't asleep. After the fall, the cut and the amazing food, I was beginning to think that I wasn't dreaming. I was really here, in Equestria, sitting in Applejacks home, next to Rainbow Dash, and I'm about to talk to my all-time favorite pony!

It was then I noticed something. She seemed… afraid. She was reacting about as much as I reacted when I first saw Rainbow Dash in the haystack. _Does she know what I am?_ _If so, this might get interesting._

It was then that she finally cleared her throat.

"Hello there." Twilight started, "It's nice to meet you. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

_O my gosh, o my gosh, o my gooooosh! I'm actually talking to Twilight Sparkle. This is awesome. I can't believe it, this is amazing!_ It took every ounce of willpower in me to finally calm down. I needed to answer her back. _Come on; think of something smart to say back!_

"It's nice to meet you Twilight. My name is Brandon."

_Brain, I love you sometimes!_

"Nice to meet you too Brandon." She glanced down at my wounded arm. "Oh dear, that looks like more than a little scrape. Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine really. I'm more than fine, I'm Hunky Dory!" I tried to grasp those words back, but I couldn't catch them in time.

_Brain…. I hate you sometimes._

Applejack came up the stairs, a saddle back around her with a couple of bottles of Apple Cider placed in them.

"Here ya are, Twi. 4 bottles of fresh Apple Farm Cider!" Applejack loosed the strap on the saddle bag and set it down on the floor. "So, ya say hi to Brandon yet?"

"Yeah, I've met him." Twilight said.

Rainbow took that moment to speak up. "He was just about to tell us his story when you showed up Twilight."

"Really?" Twilight said. "I would like to hear about that."

"Well, then pull up a chair!" Applejack motioned for Twilight to sit opposite of me. As she did so, Applejack spoke. "So, Sugercube…. You mind telling us who you are?"

I cleared my throat, excitement boiling down. "Well, as I was saying, I am called a..."

"Human?" Twilight interjected.

I was surprised. She really did know what I was. "…Yeah. How did you know?"

Twilight nervously looked around. "Ugh… lucky guess?"

I could tell that she was hiding something, but I ignored it for now. "Yes, well. I am a human. My name is Brandon Pierce and I….."

I told them everything. I told them who I was, where I had come from, my hobbies (They seemed really interested in my love of Acoustic Guitar). I also told them what had happened at the Science Labs, about the vortex that I was sucked into, and how it had somehow lead me here.

I did not, however, tell them anything about how I knew them from a cartoon show. I'm pretty sure that if they knew about that, there would be trouble. I didn't want to ruin this. This was something that I had only dreamed of. To be in equestria, talking to the ponies that I adored. I wasn't about to let that be ruined by mentioning that I knew about their existence because their world was a show in my world.

"….after that's about when you found me in the hay bale Applejack." I concluded. "Now, here I am."

"Amazing.." Twilight said, "you were transported here from an entirely different universe?"

"That's right. I didn't even know it was possible." I said.

"So, you could have been thrown anywhere, literally, anywhere in the galaxy and you were thrown here." Twilight pondered.

"Well, it's a good thang ya ended up here in Equestria. Ya won't find a nicer group of ponies anywhere else." Applejack exclaimed.

_Ya, I sure am lucky aren't I? I'm probably living every Bronies dream right now._

There was silence.

"So….." Rainbow Dash began, "what will you do now?"

The thought occurred to me. _What do I do now? There's no way I can get back home. No one knows what happened to me. The machine that took me here in the first place exploded. The people in the room didn't even see what happened…_

_I'm Stuck here._

"I….. I don't know." I said. "I honestly don't know what to do."

I didn't know how to feel. I was in the world of my dreams, around the ponies of the same aspect. I loved that fact that I was here in the first place. But… the fact that I couldn't go back home. The feeling of loneliness crept in. I would not be able to seem family again. My parents, who loved me even when I told them that I was getting into a T.V. show that was more or less un-manly. My brothers, who in spite of knowing that they would kill me dead if they ever found out about me being a brony, were still my brothers who I loved to hang out with, all of them... I could never see them again.

_But good heck, I'm in freaking EQUESTRIA! This if freaking AWESOME!_

As the room fell silent, Twilight mind was at work.

_Wow. A time traveler, no, not just a time traveler, a world traveler! Even if it was accidental, he actually traveled through time. That means that the practice is actually possible. There's got to be way to replicate it._

"I have an idea." Twilight suddenly said. "If your world was able to world travel then why can't we?

"Where are ya goin with this Twi?" Applejack asked?

"There's got to be some kind of spell that would allow inter-dimensional travel. I mean, anything is possible isn't it? It will require a lot of looking around, but I bet I could find something." Twilights face light up with the idea.

_Great! _I thought, _if anyone can help me with this, it's definitely Twilight!_ "How long will that take?"

"I can't be sure. It could be a few days, or I could turn out to be a few months." Twilight answered.

_A few months in Equestria? Yeah, I can live without my family for a while._

Rainbow Dash spoke "Wait. Wait. If he's gonna be here for a while, then where is he gonna stay?"

"I'd offer my place, but me and Mackintosh barely fit her ourselves." Applejack said. "Not to mention Granny Smith."

Twilight light up again. "He can stay with me and Spike! There's an extra room at our place that we can convert into a bedroom for him.

_I'm… gonna be… living… with TWILIGHT!_

"YES!"

The group turned to me, looking at me like I had just had a stroke. "I mean… ugh… yes. That's sounds like a good idea….yeah."

_Learn to keep your mouth shut brain. Wait... mouth shut… brain.. has a mouth… _

_Really brain… really?_


End file.
